Diamonds
|artist = |year = 2012 |nogm = 3 (Classic) 3 (Seated Dance) |dg = (Classic) / (Seated Dance) |mode = Solo (Classic) Duet (Seated Dance) |alt = Seated Dance |pc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |gc = to (Classic) Orange/Red (Seated Dance) |lc = (Classic) Red (Community Remix/Seated Dance) |pictos = 127 (Classic) 107 (Seated Dance) |nowc = Diamonds |audio = |perf = Classic Aurélie Sériné https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=54s Seated Dance Céline Rotsen (P1)https://youtu.be/9W3TTpA6Mw4?t=6m8s Cain Kitsais (P2) |dura = 3:32|mashup = Fashionable Men}}"Diamonds" by is featured on and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with short purple hair, a long sleeve purple turtleneck, a gold cage girdle belt that resembles a diamond, pink tights with large holes, and black stiletto ankle boots. At some points, she changes black with most of her outfit changing to white and grey. She has a rainbow outline. Seated Dance Both dancers are hardly detailed, with only their silhouettes present. P1 is a woman and P2 is a man, both with short hair. P1 appears to be wearing a short sleeve shirt, and P2 appears to be wearing a tank top. At some points, brightly lighted yellow arrows can be seen moving on their shadows. They resemble the dancer from the Chair version of Rich Girl in that neither of them have many visible features, and the way they are black all over. Diamondsalt coach 1 big.png|P1 Diamondsalt coach 2 big.png|P2 Background Classic The background is black with white rising glitter resembling the titular diamonds. At some points, a rainbow circular light and a shining white light in the distance shine about. The light is likely to have been caused by the diamonds' reflections of light. At some point during the chorus the background zooms out with the dancer, revealing more diamond covered floor and as the dancer zooms back in strings of diamonds appear in the background. Seated Dance The background is completely white with the exception of the two bright blocks - one orange and the other red - used as seats. A spotlight illuminates the walls and dancers at some points of the dance; it zooms in and out at some points. Mashup Diamonds has an unreleased Mashup with the theme Fashionable Men which was discovered in the game files. Dancers *''Diamonds'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' *''Forget You'' *''Love Boat'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM1 *''Forget You'' *''Superstition'' *''Fine China'' GM2 *''Forget You'' Community Remix Diamonds ''has a Community Remix. The following are featured: * Sergio Tokio * Klarunia * lay1251 * Ivan Eduh * Hustla85 * Luisgamer90 * ECHO Impact * TDFM Xfactor 59 * CookieSQUAD9505 * Aerryne * GoldLocket27864 * Ana Kereny * kaiji0830 Gold Moves Classic There are 3 '''Gold Moves' in the Classic routine: Gold Move 1: Make an arm circle going upward while lifting your left leg. Gold Move 2: Reach your right arm to the northeast. Gold Move 3: Make a circle the reversed way and make a diamond. This is the final move of the routine. Diamonds gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Diamonds gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Diamonds gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Diamonds gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Diamonds gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Diamonds gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Seated Dance There are 3 Gold Moves in the Seated Dance version, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Bring your hands down in opposite directions: P1 to the left and P2 to the right. Diamondsalt gm 1.png|All Gold Moves Diamondsalt gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Mashup There are 2 Gold Moves in the unreleased Mashup, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: While bending your torso slightly, move your right hand from the left to the right in a circular motion. (Fine China) Finechina gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Diamonds appears in the following Mashups: *''Diamonds'' *''Same Old Love'' Captions Diamonds ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bright Circles Trivia *''Diamonds is the seventh song by Rihanna in the main series. **However, including Hard ( ), this is the eighth song by Rihanna in the franchise. *" " is censored. *''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) is the second song to have an alternate routine involving a chair, after Rich Girl. *''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) was the fourth alternate routine to be revealed for , after I Love It (Guard Dance), Happy (Sing-Along), and The Fox (Campfire Dance). **However, it was the second alternate routine to actually have had its gameplay revealed before the game release. *''Diamonds'', along with Kiss Kiss and I Luh Ya Papi, have unplayable Mashups in s files. *''Diamonds'' is one of the songs selected for the Just Dance 2015 World Cup.http://www.justdanceworldcup.com/en/news/list-of-songs-for-the-2015-selections/VafUwh0AAB8AEQ7T *''Diamonds'' (Classic) appears in the background of Fire as part of the character selection screen. *Despite all of the pictograms being -styled, one of the pictograms is in style. *The Classic dancer is the only female dancer to appear in the unreleased Mashup. *If the Mashup was released, it would have tied with Lean On for the second least number of dancers that appear in a Mashup, with five. Gallery Game Files Diamonds now.jpg|''Diamonds'' Diamondsalt cover generic.png|''Diamonds'' (Seated Dance) Diamonds mashup.png|''Diamonds'' (Mashup) Diamonds cover albumcoach.png|Classic's album coach Diamondsalt cover albumcoach.png|Seated Dance's album coach Diamonds cover.png|Classic's cover Diamondsalt cover.png|Seated Dance's cover Diamonds cover@2x.jpg|Classic's cover diamonds_cover_albumbkg.png|Classic's album background diamondsalt_cover_albumbkg.png|Seated Dance's album background 205.png|Classic's avatar on 220.png|Seated Dance's avatar on Diamonds pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms (Classic) In-Game Screenshots diamonds menu.png|''Diamonds'' on the menu 11352977_908697759176568_701469965_o.jpg| routine selection menu diamonds coachmenu.png|''Just Dance 2015'' coach selection screen Screen Shot 2014-09-10 at 8.28.38 PM.png|Classic gameplay Diamonds seated.png|Seated Dance gameplay Promotional Images diamonds_png___just_dance_2015_by_flaviventurini-d88juq1.png|The coach DIAMONDSCOMMUNITYREMIX.png|Community Remix announcement Behind The Scenes Diamonds_Weird_CR.jpg|Concept art Beta Elements Diamonds cover@2x (beta).jpg|Classic's Beta cover DiamondsBeta.png|Beta gameplay 1 DiamondsBeta2.png|Beta gameplay 2 Others Diamonds thumbnail uk.jpg|Classic's official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Diamonds thumbnail us.jpg|Classic's official YouTube thumbnail (US) Diamondsalt thumbnail uk.jpg|Seated Dance's official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Diamonds Background.jpg|Background Videos Official Music Video Rihanna - Diamonds Teasers Diamonds - Gameplay Teaser (US) Diamonds - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Diamonds (Seated Dance) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Diamonds - Just Dance 2015 Diamonds - 舞力全开 2015 'Seated Dance' Diamonds (Seated Dance) - Just Dance 2015 Diamonds (Seated Dance) - 舞力全开 2015 'Others' Diamonds (Community Remix) - Just Dance 2015 Extractions Just Dance 2015 Extract Diamonds 1 Just Dance 2015 Extract Diamonds (Seated) Just Dance 2015 - Diamonds NO HUD References Site Navigation de:Diamondses:Diamondstl:Diamondszh:璀钻 Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Rihanna Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs in 舞力全开2015 Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Community Remix Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Céline Rotsen